Ramen dan Burger
by Uzu-AI
Summary: One shot semi canon! Ramen dan Burger. Dua makanan yang berasal dari era yang berbeda. Dua makanan yang membuat Boruto mulai gundah gulana. Ia suka burger, namun tidak pada ramen. Karena ramen itu kuno, dan orang yang menyukai ramen berarti juga kuno./"No Ramen, No Life"/"Seperti otou-san yang sangat menyukai ramen, dan Boruto yang sangat menyukai burger."/ Mind to R&R?


**Ramen dan Burger**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo, almost OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Burger_ jumbo 2 dan kentang goreng 1 porsi. Ah, minumannya _Jepsi_ saja." Pinta seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik mencolok. Iris shappirenya berbinar-binar tatkala makanan yang di pesannya sudah berada di hadapannya. " _Sankyu, Ji-san._ " Serunya riang.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, di bawanya nampan makanan miliknya ke meja yang berada di pojokan. Dilemparkannya senyuman cerah kepada kedua teman setimnya, yang salah satunya membalas tatapan kesal padanya. "Jadi kami disini hanya menemanimu makan _burger_?" tanya gadis berkacamata, ia melipat kedua tangannya.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh , "Sarada, aku perlu mengisi kembali tenagaku. Setelah ini baru kita latihan." Balasnya. Ia melahap _burger_ jumbonya dengan antusias.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau hanya memakan _burger_ saja, Boruto." Tanya anak yang satu lagi. Mata kuningnya menatap intens kearah Boruto.

Boruto menelan _burger_ nya dengan cepat. "Ya itu karena aku sangat menyukai _burger, ttebasa_."

Sarada menghela napas, "Kau tahu, terlalu sering memakan makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada prihatin.

Boruto menunda melahap _burger_ nya, "Apa kau akan memikirkan resikonya ketika kau menyukai sesuatu?"Boruto menatap Sarada dengan dalam. Tanpa sadar Sarada memalingkan wajahnya. "Uh, yah…terserah kau saja." Sementara Mitsuki tersenyum jahil diantara mereka.

"Oh kalian."

Ketiga anak itu –Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki- dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara. "Ino ba-san, konnichiwa." Ucap Sarada ketika melihat seorang wanita bersurai kuning pucat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sepertinya hanya Boruto-kun yang makan siang, kenapa kalian berdua tidak?" Ino menatap ketiga anak tersebut secara bergantian.

Sarada menunjuk dirinya, "Eh aku sudah memakan bekalku tadi, dan Mitsuki juga. Hanya si bodoh ini yang selalu kelaparan." Umpatnya sembari memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya kearah Boruto.

Boruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei jangan sembarangan mengataiku bodoh." Bibirnya merenggut kesal.

"Kupikir Shikadai juga disini." Muncul Temari dengan menenteng tas belanjaannya. "Shikadai dibawa paksa oleh Inojin untuk latihan." Jawab Mitsuki.

Ino tersenyum puas. "Ya itulah anakku."

Sarada berdehem pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, _ba-santachi_ kesini ingin makan juga?"

Ino dan Temari lantas mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan meja ketiga anak tersebut. "Iya begitulah, kami sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesini setelah berbelanja. Membicarakan beberapa hal dan bersantai."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera memesan makanan?" tanya Sarada.

"Kami sedang menunggu ibumu, Sarada. Tadi dia mampir ke toko daging dulu dan menyuruh kami untuk menunggunya disini."

"Jadi mama juga suka makan disini? Kupikir mama tidak suka makanan seperti _burger…_ "ucap Sarada sembari melirikkan matanya kearah Boruto. Menyadari tatapan dari Sarada, Boruto pun memasang tampang kesal. "Hei, kau ini dari tadi hanya menyindirku terus."

"Tidak. Kau saja yang merasa." Kilah Sarada dengan bosan.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Ya ibumu memang tidak suka, dia selalu hanya memesan minuman. _Rocky Melon Ice_ adalah favoritnya."

Sesuatu terlintas dipikiran Sarada. " _Ba-santachi_ dan ibu selalu berkumpul bersama kan?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan. "Um iya…begitulah."

Sontak Sarada menoleh kearah Boruto, dan itu membuat Boruto tersentak sesaat. "A-apa?" tanya Boruto tidak mengerti.

Sarada menghela napas pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sebelah alis Boruto terangkat. "Kau ini aneh sekali."

Mendengar itu, buru-buru Sarada berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kami akan segera latihan. Titip salamku untuk mama, ya _ba-san."_

"Baiklah, akan kami sampaikan."

Sarada menundukkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan meja tersebut, Mitsuki mengikutinya dari belakang, sementara Boruto…

"Sialan kau Sarada, aku belum menyelesaikan makananku, _ttebasa_!"

.

* * *

.

.

Sedari tadi Boruto terus melempar tatapan kesal kearah Sarada. Gadis itu selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya. Setiap ucapannya selalu membuat Boruto naik pitam. Entah apa urusan gadis itu. Boruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Boruto berikan, dengan pasrah Sarada pun membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, akan aku katakan."

Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya. "Mama, Ino _ba-san, dan_ Temari _ba-san_ selalu berkumpul bersama. Mereka sering mengunjungi beberapa tempat dan mengobrol dalam waktu yang lama."

Boruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung jaketnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa ibumu tidak pernah berkumpul bersama mereka? Padahal mama bilang, ibumu dan mama dulu sangat dekat dan sering berbicara bersama."

Boruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sarada, ia menatap beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang menghalangi pemandangan langit kala itu. "Itu karena _kaa-chan_ memiliki tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan." Wajah Himawari seketika terlintas dipikirannya.

Sarada tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Boruto. Matanya diam-diam memperhatikan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Nanadaime itu.

"Oh…begitu…"

Dan Mitsuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa mereka selalu mengabaikanku…" gumamnya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang."

" _Onii-chan okaeri."_ Seorang gadis kecil dengan surai biru gelap pendek menghampiri sang kakak dengan gembira.

Boruto melebarkan senyumnya. "Yo Hima." Hatinya sangat bahagia ketika melihat senyum manis adik kesayangannya itu. "Apa kau bersenang-senang?" tanya Boruto sembari menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya dan mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Himawari mengangguk cepat. " _Un. Kaa-san_ mengajak Hima pergi makan _Zenzai_. Setelah itu _kaa-san_ membeli perlengkapan merajut untuk Hima"

Boruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Perlengkapan merajut?" tanyanya heran. Sekarangkan masih musim gugur.

" _Kaa-san_ akan mengajari Hima merajut, karena Hima ingin membuat syal khusus untuk _Onii-chan._ Jadi saat musim dingin tiba, _Onii-chan_ bisa langsung memakainya. _"_

Seketika perasaan Boruto menghangat. "Hima, kau ini benar-benar adikku yang sangat baik." Ucapnya terharu. Dan Himawari hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hima, bisakah kau membantu _kaa-san?"_ Sosok sang ibu menghampiri mereka berdua. Tatapan istri dari Nanadaime itu mencerah tatkala ia melihat putranya berada dihadapannya. "Kau sudah pulang ya, Boruto."

" _Un."_

"Gantilah pakaianmu, _kaa-san_ akan memanggilmu jika makan malamnya sudah siap." Ucap sang ibu.

Boruto mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku mengerti _ttebasa."_ Dengan segera kakinya membawanya ke lantai atas. Berjalan di lorong panjang, menuju ruang kamarnya. Ah, ia ingin segera berbaring.

Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada yang janggal.

Dan perasaan janggal itu menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan ruang kerja milik ayahnya.

Wajah bulatnya itu menoleh sedikit. " _Tou-chan_ sedang tidak ada disini kan?"

Tanpa ia sadar, tangannya bergerak membuka kenop pintu. Memasuki ruangan penuh kenangan milik ayahnya. Walaupun ini dibilang ruang kerja, menurutnya lebih pantas disebut ruang penyimpanan. Sekalipun ruangan ini dibuat, ayahnya yang notabene seorang hokage pun tidak akan sempat menginjaki ruangan ini.

Iris shappire Boruto melirik kesana-kemari. Memperhatikan banyak hal yang disimpan sang ayah di tempat tersebut. Benar-benar penuh kenangan.

Foto-foto yang dipajang dibeberapa tempat, lemari yang berisikan pakaian ayahnya semasa muda dulu, puluhan gulungan catatan, dan yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Boruto heran…

Yaitu sebuah poster kumal yang sangat kuno.

 _No Ramen, No Life._

Begitulah isi poster tersebut.

Sangat sederhana, hanya berisikan gambar _ramen_ dan tulisan yang sangat singkat.

 _No Ramen, No Life._

Apa sih yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu. Sebegitu cintanya kah ia kepada makanan tradisional itu? _No ramen no life_? Pffft. Memalukan.

Ayahnya sekarang hidup di era baru, tapi tetap saja masih menyukai makanan dari era lama. Lagipula apa enaknya memakan _ramen_?

Makanan berkuah yang berentuk seperti cacing itu…

 _Hueek._

Seketika Boruto merasa mual.

 _Kaa-san_ nya juga bilang. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, ayahnya itu adalah penggila _ramen._ Sekalipun ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, kebiasaannya untuk selalu memakan _ramen_ tidak akan bisa dihilangkan. _Ramen_ favorit ayah adalah _Ichiraku ramen, ramen_ buatan Teuchi- _san._ Tapi jika tidak sempat mengunjungi kedai _ichiraku,_ Hokage ketujuh itu akan memakan _cup ramen_ disela pekerjaannya.

Benar-benar penggila _ramen._

Kira-kira apa ada ya orang seperti ayahnya itu? Mencintai suatu makanan sampai merasa tidak hidup jika tidak bisa memakannya?

Dan pertanyaan itu terus-menerus menganggu pikiran Boruto.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kaa-chan,_ makanan apa yang kau paling sukai?" Entah ide darimana Boruto menanyai hal tersebut kepada sang ibu.

Hinata sang ibu dari Uzumaki Boruto itu menatap putranya. "Um, _kaa-san_ suka makanan yang manis-manis. Seperti _zenzai, dango_ dan _oshiruko_."

Sebelah alis Boruto terangkat. "Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu, _ttebasa."_

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap putranya itu lagi. "Lalu?"

"Maksudku yang membuat _kaa-chan_ tidak akan tenang jika tidak memakannya."

Hinata berpikir sekilas. Tampaknya ia mengerti maksud pembicaraan putranya ini. Ia pun tersenyum simpul. "Maksudmu seperti _otou-san_ dan Boruto 'kan?" tanyanya. Tangannya memasukkan berbagai macam makanan kedalam kotak bekal dengan cekatan.

Boruto tertegun. Bagaimana bisa ibunya itu tahu maksudnya? Tapi yang ia maksudkan pun hanya ayahnya, bukan ia. Memangnya ia seorang penggila seperti ayahnya itu? Yang benar saja.

"Seperti _otou-san_ yang sangat menyukai _ramen,_ dan Boruto yang sangat menyukai _burger."_

Sontak Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ibunya. _Burger?_ Dirinya penggila _burger?_ Bagaimana bisa ibunya berkata seperti itu?

Ah, ia ingat sesuatu.

" _Akhir-akhir ini kau hanya memakan burger saja, Boruto."_

" _Ya itu karena aku sangat menyukai burger, ttebasa."_

Itu..

" _Kau tahu, terlalu sering memakan makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu."_

 _Apa kau akan memikirkan resikonya ketika kau menyukai sesuatu?"_

Dan juga itu…

Beberapa potongan ingatannya membuat Boruto merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Ternyata ungkapan 'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' itu benar-benar selalu terjadi. Karena kenyataannya ia sangat mirip seperti ayahnya. Hampir semua bagian tubuhnya hanyalah bentuk salinan dari ayahnya. Mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, goresan dipipinya, cara bicara 'tteba' nya, semuanya mirip seperti ayahnya.

Dan sekarang?

Ternyata ia juga seorang penggila seperti ayahnya. Menggilai _burger_ layaknya sang ayah menggilai _ramen._

Bukan berarti ia tidak mau memakan makanan buatan ibunya. Hanya saja jike diberi pengecualian, ia pasti akan memilih _burger_ sebagai pengganti masakan sang ibu. Bukankah ayahnya juga seperti itu?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai _burger?_

Apa ya…

Seingatnya dulu, yang ia pikirkan ketika pertama kali melihat _burger_ adalah—

Keren.

 _Burger_ itu keren. Tidak seperti _ramen_.

Memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul pertanyaan lain dibenak Boruto.

" _Ne, kaa-chan._ Ceritakan padaku kenapa _tou-chan_ sangat menyukai _ramen_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan putra sulungnya itu, pandangan Hinata melembut. "Tentang itu, kenapa tidak Boruto tanyakan sendiri pada _otou-san?"_ Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal yang telah dibungkus dengan kain _furoshiki_ kearah putranya itu. Sejenak Boruto heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Malam ini ayahnya lembur lagi. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengantar makan malam kepada ayahnya. Sebenarnya ibunya tahu bahwa ayahnya itu bisa saja memakan _cup ramen_ sebagai pengganjal perut. Tapi tetap saja sang ibu tidak akan membiarkan suaminya hanya memakan makanan yang tidak cukup gizi.

Sekarang pun Boruto bisa membayangkan beberapa tumpukan _cup ramen_ yang tergeletak di meja kerja sang ayah.

Boruto menghela napas, panjang. Seperti ia akan sedikit terlambat saat jam makan malam.

Tangannya meraih kotak bekal tersebut. "Baiklah, _kaa-chan._ Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Terukir cengiran khas dibibir putra nanadaime itu.

.

* * *

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Sang nanadaime hokage menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya tatkala mendengar ketukan pintu di ruangannya. Ia sedikit memijit keningnya. "Masuklah."

" _Tou-chan,_ aku mengantar makan malammu." Sosok Uzumaki Boruto berdiri dihadapannya. Ah, putra sulungnya datang.

Dengan berusaha mengusir penatnya, Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Boruto."

Boruto mengangguk sekilas. " _Un."_ Dan pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat tumpukan _cup ramen_ berada diatas meja kerja ayahnya. _Sudah kubilang, kan._ Boruto tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan ibunya terlintas dipikirannya.

" _Tentang itu, kenapa tidak Boruto tanyakan sendiri pada otou-san?"_

Boruto tidak yakin. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia harus menanyakan masalah itu pada ayahnya. Oh ayolah, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Boruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Boruto? Ada apa?"

Bahu Boruto tersentak mendengar panggilan ayahnya. Buru-buru ia menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _ttebasa_. Err, ngomong-ngomong… _tou-chan,_ aku harus segera pulang, jika tidak aku akan terlambat makan malam."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah…maaf merepotkanmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk _kaa-san_ dan Hima, ya."

"Aku mengerti, _ttebasa."_

Dan dalam sekejap saja, Boruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak mungkin aku menanyakan hal seperti itu." Boruto mendengus kesal. Ia menendang beberapa batu kerikil dengan sembarang.

Iris shappirenya menatap jalanan dengan bosan. Walaupun hubungannya dengan ayahnya sudah membaik pasca penyerangan Momo Otsutsuki, tapi tetap saja masih ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada ayahnya secara terbuka. Dan masih ada banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari sang ayah.

Seperti yang tadi itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa sangat menggilai _ramen._

Dan anehnya, kenapa ia merasa sangat ingin tahu?

 **Tes tes tes**

"Huh? Hujan?" Boruto mendongak keatas. Menyadari beberapa tetes hujan menyentuh wajahnya. Sebelum hujan semakin deras, Boruto bergegas berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Namun sayangnya—

"Sial, hujannya sangat deras. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bajuku basah." Umpatnya kesal.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya berhenti disebuah rumah kayu. Untuk berteduh dari hujan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Aku harus memberi tahu _kaa-chan_ , dia pasti khawatir karena aku terlalu lama. Tapi…dimana aku bisa menggunakan telepon disekitar sini?" Boruto menoleh ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sarana telepon yang bisa ia gunakan. Dan sialnya, disana tidak ada sama sekali. Akh, kenapa ia harus berteduh ditempat seperti ini? Bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya tampak kuno. Sangat tidak cocok berada di era baru saat ini. Dan lagi—

Hidungnya mencium aroma lezat.

—aroma apa yang barusan ia cium?

Sangat wangi, harum dan mengundang selera makannya.

Boruto memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Iris shappirenya menangkap banyaknya kepulan asap yang keluar dari jendela rumah kayu tersebut.

Glek.

Tiba-tiba saja Boruto merasa ingin makan sekarang. Ah aroma yang keluar dari rumah itu membuatnya sangat lapar. Tapi ia tidak bisa pulang dibawah hujan deras seperti ini. Boruto tidak suka bajunya basah karena hujan.

Boruto memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Kira-kira masakan apa ya yang dibuat didalam rumah tersebut? Kenapa wangi sekali?

Rasa ingin tahu Boruto semakin melonjak tatkala aroma yang keluar semakin kuat. Sangat wangi. Seolah-olah aroma itu ingin manariknya masuk.

"Ayame! coba kau hubungi nanadaime- _sama._ Bilang padanya kalau pesanannya sudah siap!"

Bahu Boruto sedikit melonjak saat mendengar ada teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, _tou-san._ Akan kuhubungi nanadaime- _sama!"_

Dan teriakan yang satunya lagi.

Nanadaime?

Nanadaime ayahnya?

Ada urusan apa orang-orang yang ada didalam rumah kayu tersebut dengan ayahnya?

 **Greek**

Ah, pintunya terbuka.

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

Seorang wanita muncul dan sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok Boruto berdiri dihadannya.

Boruto merasa canggung. "A-anu…aku hanya berteduh seben—"

" _Tou-san! Tou-san!"_

Boruto tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa Ayame? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria tua.

" _Tou-san_ kemarilah, kita kedatangan tamu."

Dan wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Boruto.

Pria tua yang baru saja muncul itu menatap jeli kearah Boruto. Seketika matanya mencerah. "Ooh kau putranya nanadaime 'kan? Siapa namamu? Burito?"

"Bukan _tou-san,_ namanya Boruto." Koreksi wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

Pria tua itu tertawa kecil. "Oh iya Boruto."

Boruto berdiri dengan kikuk. Kedua orang yang dihadapannya ini siapa? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah putri dari pria tua tersebut. Tapi yang lebih penting, mereka itu siapa?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat masuklah."

Boruto tertegun.

Pria tua itu baru saja menyuruhnya masuk? Masuk kedalam rumah kayunya?

"Hei nak, masuklah jika ingin berteduh." Pria tua itu masih berdiri diluar. Menunggu respon dari si lawan bicara yang tak lain adalah Boruto sendiri.

Boruto meremas ujung jaketnya. "B-baiklah, _ttebasa._ Maaf merepotkan."

.

* * *

.

.

"Makanlah ini, dan kau akan merasa hangat."

Boruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi aroma yang tadi ia cium, sampai ia tergiur akan wanginya, berasal dari makanan yang baru saja disajikan pria tua itu?

Boruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. " _Ramen?"_ tanyanya ragu.

"Ini adalah _ramen_ favorit ayahmu. Dia selalu mampir kesini jika ada waktu luang." Tutur pria tua tersebut. Ia mengambil posisi dengan duduk dihadapan Boruto.

" _R_ amen favorit _tou-chan?"_ tanya Boruto lagi. Pria tua tersebut mengangguk.

T-tunggu.

 _Ramen_ favorit ayahnya?

Berarti tempat ini adalah _Ichiraku ramen? Ramen_ buatan Teuchi-san?

Dan berarti pria tua yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Teuchi-san?

Astaga. Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir.

Ia bertemu dengan orang yang selalu membuatkan _ramen_ untuk ayahnya!

"Kenapa melamun? Makanlah _ramen_ nya."

"I-iya." Tangan Boruto bergetar saat memegang sumpit.

Makanan yang paling ingin dihindarinya, sekarang malah berada tepat dihadapannya. Bagaimana ini? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan makanan berkuah sup miso itu. Ia bisa ingat, terakhir kali ia memakan _ramen_ sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu juga sebelum ayahnya dilantik sebagai hokage ketujuh.

Namun entah kenapa, _ramen_ kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari _ramen_ yang pernah dilihatnya. Sangat wangi, bahkan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa ingin menghabiskannya dalam sekali suap.

 _Topping_ nya yang juga berbagai macam. Ada daging, _nori, naruto_ , tunas bambo muda, dan daun bawang.

Gawat. Boruto benar-benar ingin menghabiskannya dalam sekali suap.

 **SLUUURP**

Jantung Boruto berdegup tak karuan.

Lezat.

Matanya berbinar-binar.

 _Ramen_ ini benar-benar lezat.

Boruto memakannya lagi.

 **SLUUURP SLUUURP**

Astaga. _Ramen_ nya benar-benar sangat lezat.

Perasaan bahagia apa ini? Seperti inikah yang ayahnya rasakan ketika ia memakan _ramen_? Seperti inikah yang ayahnya lakukan ketika ia berhadapan dengan _ramen?_ Memakan nya dengan antusias tanpa peduli siapapun yang berada disekitarnya?

Boruto memasang senyum khasnya. Dan untuk yang terakhir—

 **SLUUUURP**

—menghabiskan sup miso dengan menelannya sekali teguk.

"Ini lezat sekali." Ucap Boruto dengan perasaan kagum. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa makanan yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu sempat ia anggap rendah, ternyata bisa membuatnya merasakan kepuasan tak terhingga.

Dan dari perasaan itu sekarang ia bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa sampai tergila-gila dengan _ramen._

Terjawab sudah. Rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan apapun lagi pada ayahnya, karena ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Boruto tersenyum simpul.

Pak tua yang berada dihadapannya ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Nanadaime pernah bilang bahwa kau sudah tidak suka dengan _ramen_ lagi semenjak ia menjadi hokage."

Boruto menatap pria tua tersebut. "Yah…aku punya alasan tersendiri. Tapi _ramen_ buatanmu benar-benar sangat lezat." Ucapnya riang. Tampak serentetan gigi yang menghiasi senyumannya.

Dan disaat itu juga Boruto berpikir bahwa _ramen_ buatan Teuchi-san sudah membuatnya menyukai _ramen_ lagi. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Tapi, mendadak ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Teuchi-san, kenapa Anda membuat _ramen_ disini? Kenapa tidak di kedai _ramen_ nya?"

"Kami sudah tutup 1 tahun yang lalu. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat, dan putriku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membantuku karena ia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria pengusaha mi soba." Teuchi memegangi tenggorokannya di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Boruto sedikit menurunkan pandangannya. "Begitu ya."

"Tapi kau tahu, nak…" sambung Teuchi tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih membuat _ramen_ sampai sekarang hanya untuk nanadaime seorang. Ini karena permintaan khusus darinya. Setiap kali ia menghubungiku, maka aku akan bergegas membuatkan _ramen_ spesial untuknya. Menunggunya datang dan melayaninya layaknya pelanggan seperti biasa.

Boruto terkesiap. Bahkan ayahnya diperlakukan dengan baik oleh seorang pembuat _ramen._

"Ngomong-ngomong, hujannya sudah reda. Bagaimana jika kau tunggu disini saja dulu sampai ayahmu tiba?"

"Heh? A-apa? _Tou-chan_ akan kesini?" Boruto terperanjat mendengar omongan pak tua tersebut.

 **Greeek.**

Pintunya terbuka.

"Teuchi-san, aku datang."

Suara seorang pria menyapa pendengaran Boruto.

Matanya membulat. Tidak salah lagi. Itu..

Adalah ayahnya!

"Eh? Boruto? Ternyata kau ada disini." Sang ayah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sedikit kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa putranya berada di rumah Teuchi.

Seluruh tubuh Boruto terasa kaku. "A-aku…tadi…"

"Dia datang untuk berteduh, jadi aku menyuruhnya masuk." Suara parau Teuchi membalas omongan sang nanadaime.

"Begitu ya."

"Oh ya Boruto. Tadi _kaa-san_ menghubungiku dan menanyakan kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang? Kubilang padanya kalau kau pasti sedang berteduh karena hujan. Tapi syukurlah kau berada disini, kita bisa pulang sama-sama nanti." Sang ayah tersenyum padanya.

Boruto sempat tak berkedip. Pulang sama-sama? Bukankah ayahnya sedang lembur?

"Lalu pekerjaannya?"

"Entah kenapa rapatnya ditunda, dan _tou-san_ juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lain. Jadi malam ini _tou-san_ bisa pulang cepat."

Mendengar itu membuat Boruto merasa senang. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya.

Ayahnya duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sebuah bingkisan ia taruh diatas meja. Sontak Boruto kaget. " _Tou-chan_..itu…"

"Oh ini? Tou-san sudah merepotkanmu beberapa hari ini, jadi _tou-san_ pikir harus membelikan sesuatu untukmu sebagai penggantinya. _Tou-san_ tahu kau sangat menyukai _burger_ 'kan? Jadi _tou-san_ belikan beberapa untukmu saat perjalanan tadi. Ini juga dibeli dari restoran favoritmu, _lho."_

Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan perasaan terharu. Hatinya menghangat. Ternyata ayahnya tahu apa yang ia suka, dan itu membuatnya kesal karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang ayahnya.

"Tapi _burger_ ternyata juga enak. _Tou-san_ mencobanya tadi. Pantas kau sangat menyukainya." Ayahnya terkekeh pelan.

Ah, sang ayah bahkan mengakui kalau _burger_ itu enak.

" _Ramen_ juga enak, kok. Aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti memakannya, _ttebasa."_

Naruto tertegun. Dan saat itu juga ia tersenyum lebar.

"Yosh, kalau gitu _tou-san_ akan memakan _ramen_ nya dan Boruto akan memakan _burger_ nya. Bagaimana?"

Boruto tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, siapa yang duluan menghabiskannya akan menjadi pemenangnya."

" _Tou-san_ tidak akan mengalah, kau tahu."

"Coba saja kalahkan aku."

.

* * *

.

.

" _Tou-chan,_ bagaimana jika suatu hari akan ada seseorang yang membuat kombinasi antar _ramen_ dan _burger_?"

"Wah _tou-san_ pasti akan sangat menyukai makanan itu."

"Dan aku akan menamainya _Burger Ramen_ , _ttebasa."_

"Harusnya _Ramen Burger."_

"Tidak, itu 'kan ide ku."

"Ya sudah, tapi _tou-san_ akan tetap menyebutnya _Ramen Burger."_

" _Burger Ramen, ttebasa!"_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N : Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan semata. Author tidak bisa memastikan apakah Boruto benar-benar tidak menyukai ramen, dan juga tidak bisa memastikan apakah Teuchi sudah tidak menjual ramen lagi. Jadi, jangan dianggap serius.

Ini adalah cerita canon kedua yang author tulis setelah 'Arigatou'.

Dan cerita ini juga dipublish bersamaan dengan cerita multichapternya author 'Takdir Benang Merah', Kalian mungkin ada yang membacanya.

Ide cerita ini sudah ada beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat author tahu kalau Boruto suka memakan burger. Dan baru bisa author tulis sekarang dikarenakan kesibukan tak terduga yang datang melanda.

Ini sekedar pemberitahuan.

Jepsi : plesetan dari pepsi

Sankyu : terima kasih (katakana dari thank you)

Ji-san : paman

Ba-san : bibi

Ba-santachi: bibi (jamak/ lebih dari 1)

Furoshiki : kain segi empat bercorak yang sering digunakan oleh orang jepang untuk membungkus bekal/minuman

Lalu, ramen burger itu benar-benar ada, lho.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Jangan lupa review nya. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima.

Uzu-AI.


End file.
